peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 September 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-09-22 ; Comments *Peel at start of show: "Hi pals, wasn't I gorgeous on that Rock Around The Clock thing, I hope you saw me, at least you could hear me above the booing. On tonight's programme, the Radio One debut from Slab! and a repeat of our recent session from the Mighty Lemon Drops. Amongst the records, Sugar Minott, Wise Acres, Parliament, Slaughtermen, Ted Hawkins, Red Letter Day, Skinny Boys, Milkshakes, Eze "T", Elvis Presley, The Woodentops, Soup Dragons and New Order, three tracks from the new LP, from which this is but the first." *Peel mentions a letter from listener, Steven Knight, that the letters comprising of Simon Bates makes an anagram to the words Moist Beans, which JP responds by saying that I could sleep a lot better tonight. *Peel mentions getting birthday presents of records by Hank Jacob and the Upsetters, which he plays on the show. The Upsetters track that Peel plays is a 1960's ska band that is not related to the Upsetters of Lee Perry. *Peel plays a track from Ted Hawkins, covering Sam Cooke's Bring It On Home To Me. *Peel plays a track from the Shindiggers covering Naomi Neville's A Certain Girl. Sessions *Slab! #1. Recorded: 1986-08-12. *Mighty Lemon Drops #1. Recorded: 1986-08-19. First Broadcast: 27 August 1986 Tracklisting *New Order: Broken Promise (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *Mighty Lemon Drops: Up Tight (session) *Mantronix: Hardcore Hip Hop (NME Version) (v/a 7" - Fourplay) New Musical Express *Farm: Sign Of The Cross (12" - Some People) Fire *Hank Jacobs: So Far Away (7") Sue *Slab!: Mars On Ice (session) *Adult Net: Waking Up In The Sun (7") Beggars Banquet *Lopez Walker: Cool Me Down (7") 10 Roosevelt Ave. :(news) *Milkshakes: Let Me Love You (7") Empire *Eze "T", (D.J.) Dazz: Kicking Butts (Radio Version) (12") Force Groove :(JP: 'It's always bottoms for these Americans isn't it?') *Mighty Lemon Drops: Take Me Up (session) *Upsetters With Bobby Aitken And The Carib Beats: Let Them Have A Home (7" - Let Them Have A Home / Temptation) Doctor Bird *Woodentops: Everyday Living (Remixed By Adrian Sherwood) (7") Rough Trade *Elvis Presley: Money Honey (LP - Elvis Presley) RCA Victor *Slab!: Painting The Forth Bridge (session) *Soup Dragons: Hang-Ten! (7") Raw TV Products *New Order: All Day Long (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *Skinny Boys: Rip The Cut (LP - Weightless) Warlock *Mighty Lemon Drops: Behind Your Back (session) *Ini Kamoze: Gunshot (LP - Pirate) Island *Red Letter Day: Killing Ground (12" - Released Emotions EP) Quiet *Slab!: Dust (session) *Slaughtermen: Jesus Saves White Trash (v/a LP - A Slab Of Vic) Au Go Go *Parliament: Flashlight (LP - Uncut Funk - The Bomb (The Best Of Parliament)) Club *Wise Acres: One Day (7" - So Finally Sweet) Cherry Red *Ted Hawkins: Bring It On Home To Me (LP - On The Boardwalk (The Venice Beach Tapes)) American Activities *Mighty Lemon Drops: Open Mind (session) *New Order: Angel Dust (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *Shindiggers: A Certain Girl (v/a LP - A Slab Of Vic) Au Go Go *Sugar Minott: No Vacancy (v/a LP - Heartbeat Reggae) Heartbeat *Slab!: The Animals Are All Eating People Pie (session) :(JP: '... and speaking of the Animals') *Animals: Blue Feeling File ;Name *1) 020A-B1272XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1272XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:56:18 *2) 1:03:37 ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1272/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library